


Catching a Cold

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sick Fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Exarch checks in on his lovers after they're late to their breakfast date.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Catching a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm still around. Writing is hard, I've been struggling with my brain, and I'm back in school so things are slow. I hope to update my ongoing fics soon, but I can't give any definite dates :(
> 
> In the meantime, I managed to finish this. I started at the tail end of December so even this took a while, considering how short it is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

G’raha frowned at the chronometer in his study. He had expected Xhaira and Aurion for breakfast more than a quarter of a bell ago, and neither of them had a habit of being late. He had left them in their room in the Pendants late in the night. He needed some time to meditate, as had become custom during his long years of solitude, and retreated to the Tower alone only after a promise to have breakfast in his study had been extracted from him by his lovers. Aurion even insisted on bringing the breakfast himself, and G’raha could not help but be excited for that morning. 

He never minded their company, and sought it out fervently when he could. So breakfast with them would never be a hardship. He had long ago learned patience, but it was so unlike them to not be up and about already. But he waited. And waited. And waited. 

By the time the full bell had passed, G’raha felt himself worrying. He made his way towards the Ocular, stopping in front of the portal. It was only a few weeks ago that he had sheepishly admitted to checking in on Xhaira (and eventually Aurion as well) through the portal, and he had expected their anger or displeasure at being watched without permission. But after a brief bout of teasing and feigned exasperation, both Xhaira and Aurion had given him permission to use it if he was worried about their safety. 

In all honesty, he half expected them to be tangled together, having lost track of the time. G’raha raised his hand to the portal to activate it, focusing his thoughts on his lovers. They were, indeed, still in bed in the Pendants, but not at all in the manner he thought they would be. 

Aurion was lying on his front, hands tucked under his pillow. The covers were pushed down to his waist. From what little of Aurion’s face he could see, the man looked miserable. There was a tightness to his features that told of a restless sleep. Xhaira was lying on his side, curled into a tight ball that he would undoubtedly regret once his back began to protest. He had the covers tucked up to his nose, but G’raha could see the flush on the exposed portions of his face. 

G’raha sighed, waving his hand to close the image. He made his way towards the kitchens in the Tower, already thinking of which ingredients he would need. 

* * *

G’raha made his way towards the Pendants a bell later, the covered basket he carried holding the freshly made soup and some medicine. He was was only stopped twice, thankfully, and made it to his destination fairly quickly. Using the spare key he had been given, G’raha let himself into the room. Xhaira was still curled up in bed, but Aurion was sitting on the bench under the window, and startled when G’raha entered the room. He’d been weakly watering the plants, and G’raha couldn’t help the small smile that fell upon his lips. But it didn’t last long once he took in the healer’s form. Closing the door behind him, G’raha noted how exhausted Aurion looked, and could tell even from the distance of the room that he was having trouble breathing. 

“While I’m glad to see you awake, I don’t think you should be out of bed quite yet.” G’raha set his basket on the table and made his way towards the other man. He reached out with his Spoken hand and touched Aurion’s forehead. “You’re still too feverish.” He reached for Aurion’s arm and pulled him up, helping him back over to the bed. As G’raha helped the healer settle in, a hand reached up to his cheek. G’raha glanced up at Aurion’s face. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get up in time for breakfast as promised. This hit us late in the night.” Aurion’s voice was scratchy, and his volume was much softer than usual. “You’d better stay away for the time being, lest you catch this as well.”

G’raha shook his head. “No need to apologize. I admit, I was worried for a time. But I checked in on you both and saw your condition. You’ve both been working so hard lately; you were bound to get slowed down eventually.” He looked over at Xhaira, who made no indication of even hearing their conversation. “And do not worry after me. One of the advantages of being part of the Tower is having an impeccable immune system.” Aurion’s laugh turned into a series of coughs, and G’raha bit at his bottom lip. “Let me get you a bowl of soup. I have that and some medicine for both of you to take, and then you should try to sleep more.” Aurion nodded his agreement, leaving G’raha to his task as he turned to his mate.

Aurion gently shook the bundle next to him. “Xhaira. I know you don’t feel well sugar, but you should eat and take medicine as well. Raha brought us some.” The bundle let out a moan and shifted, but then fell still again. “Xhaira. Up, please.” Aurion shook him a little harder with what little strength he had. “You can sleep more afterwards.” Xhaira shifted again, making an annoyed grumble, but he began to emerge from his cloth cocoon.

G’raha brought two bowls of the hearty vegetable soup over to the bed on a tray, a small bottle of medicine on the end of it. “Here. Just eat as much as you can; there is plenty for you to have later as well.” Xhaira perked up at the sound of G’raha’s voice, scooting closer to Aurion and laying his head on his mate’s shoulder. “Thanks Raha.” Xhaira’s voice was worse off than Aurion’s. 

G’raha watched as the two settled in with their bowls and began to slowly eat the soup, only stopping them after a few bites to dispense a dose of the medicine for each of them. By the time both of them finished, Xhaira was slumped fully against his mate. G’raha took back both bowls and placed them on the bedside table before reaching out to them. “Here, go ahead and lie back down. I’ll come back to check on both of you soon.” They were asleep in minutes, Aurion on his back this time, and Xhaira curled up next to him. G’raha smiled down at their slumbering forms before placing a gentle kiss on both of their foreheads. Gathering the discarded bowls, he quietly made his way across the room, quickly washing the bowls in their suite’s kitchenette, before slipping out of the room to leave them to rest. 


End file.
